bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
| team = Koryūmaru | previous team = Rōge | partner = Kodokuna Okami | previous partner = None | base of operations = | relatives = Bermuda (Father) Yakō (Brother) Ningyo (Mother) | education = | signature ability = }} Luxuriosa Lunae (豪華な月, Gōkana Tsuki; Latin for "Luxurious Moon"), commonly referred to as Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") Appearance Mukei is a fair-skinned individual with purple-tinted, short, black spiked hair. His eyes are slate blue, and possess a light grey tint. He is of average height (compared to an everyday teenager), and possesses a single outfit. The outfit consists of a red coat with black linings, a white long sleeved shirt with a folded collar, black pants, yellow belt, black shoes, a black neck tie with two yellow lines, and a pair of red and black headphones. Personality History Plot The Wrath of The Moon Under Construction Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Zankensoki Hohō Mastery Zanjutsu Expertise Reijutsu Mastery Flame Manipulation: Under Construction Seishoku Sōzoryoku (製織想像力, Weaving Imagination): Similar to the Jinseiryoku Ninjō technique it is modeled after, Seishoku Sōzōryoku allows for it's practitioner to manipulate the spiritual particles that govern the ambient space around them. Using only their mind, these practitioners are capable of giving birth to constructs modeled out of their own childish imagination. Mukei, from a very young age, possessed quite a vast amount of knowledge in the art of utilizing this technique. Having learned it directly from Kioku no Hoshi Gakusha, he is rather skilled in the various hidden arts that were devised during the first occurrences of the technique. Possessing quite a large inclination toward indirect learning, Mukei's various constructs are made up of a more complex system of spiritual particles. The latter's enhanced growth rate plays an extremely large role in this uncanny trait. Like Kioku no Hoshi Gakusha, Mukei's mind is atoned to thinking outside of the box, as well as quickly registering the events around his person. Thanks to this, his reaction speed (as well as the speed in which he can conjure up constructs with spiritual particles) is far greater then that of any normal individual. Also, according to both Kioku no Hoshi Gakusha and Mukei,the constructs created through the use of Seishoku Sōzōryoku are much harder to get rid of then the ones created by using the same spiritronic matter. * Heilige Eis (神聖滅氷 (ホーリーアイス), Hairihhi Aisu; German for "Holy Ice", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Ice"): Without having to accumulate a large mass of spiritual particles within his palm, Mukei can condense the individual particles around his person into ice. To do this, he releases a translucent stream of spiritual energy into the atmosphere around him. This allows for him to ensnare the individual particles, and condense them into a solid structure of ice. Firing that solid structure as individual pieces at his opponent, Mukei is capable of attacking his target at an incredibly fast speed. He has also been shown to possess the capability of redirecting the spiritual particles of his opponent. Having a Heilig Pfeil fired at him from an appropriate distance, Mukei can send the attack back at his opponent in a different form. Enslaving, condensing, and firing spiritual particles in a single motion, he is known as one of the fastest manipulators of spiritual particles outside of the . Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): Under Construction *'Naiteki Shakkahō' (内的赤火砲, Internal Red Fire Cannon): Mukei generates an orb of crimson energy within the palm of his hand. Drawing it into his body and imbuing it into his muscles, he ignites his entire figure in high-temperature flames. After a few moments have passed, the crimson flames that engulf his body quickly vanish. This returns his body to it's original state, but makes tendrils of translucent energy seep from his skin. For those whom are aware of what Shunkō looks like, the form in which Mukei assumes is reminiscent to the one many Shunkō users enter when imbuing their bodies with Kidō. The tendrils of energy that seep from his skin, hold the same appearance as steam, mainly come out of his arms and back. Like the Shunkō possessed by and , Mukei's unique method of Shunkō possesses the ability to fire the tendrils of steam-like energy as projectiles. It is also capable of augmenting his physical prowess through exciting his muscles through the immense temperature of the Shakkahō he imbues into his body. ** Ryūkotsu (竜骨, Dragon Bone): With the explosive energy stored within his body through imbuing his muscles with Shakkahō, Mukei has enough destructive power stored within his limbs to release devastating attacks. The immense speed and force they possess are all products of Mukei releasing the Shakkahō energy in short bursts. Designated by explosive waves of crimson energy, these small discharges propel his body forward in multiple ways. Though, seeing as the discharge isn't controlled, the speed in which his body moves can throw off the accuracy of his movements. This was pointed out by Konmeijōtai Tengoku during Mukei's first use of his unique Shakkahō. Though, it was later corrected when Mukei started aiming with various body parts. For instance, when performing his souped up version of , Mukei uses the hand that is not performing the powerful strike, as a recital. This allows for him to center all of the explosive damage his fist has, into one spot. This technique, flaming like the Shakkahō spell itself, projects Mukei's destructive power in a straight line. It was nicknamed "Ryūken" (龍拳, Dragon Fist) because of it's highly destructive power, and tendency to release an explosive burst of flames that mimics the almighty flaming claws of a dragon. Kodokuna Okami, the first to nickname this, states that the technique possesses enough power to devastate a small city. **'Sōryūkotsu' (双竜骨, Double Dragon Bone): Under Construction *'Naiteki Kongōbaku' (金剛爆, Inner Adamantine Blast): Under Construction **'Ryūjinkotsu' (竜神骨, Dragon God Bone): Under Construction Hakuda Mastery Dōhaku (動迫, Motion Spirit): Under Construction Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character